Nobody's Known Till Now
by Jesus-is-my-Savior
Summary: Ulrich's secret is being revealed. He's happy about it, but when Yumi begins to think Ulrich has a new girlfreind things turn rotten and Ulrich has to explain everything while fighting XANA to protect Aelita and a mystery character.
1. Ulrich isn't feeling great

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

Ulrich was walked alone in the school court yard just thinking about the girl of his dreams Yumi. He went to his room once he had walked around campus three times. Odd was dancing loud to his music and Ulrich just had to ignore him like always.

"Hey Ulrich what's up?" Odd asked turning off his music. Ulrich didn't answer he just looked at Odd.

"What's wrong Ulrich? Oh no is that today?" Odd eyes got big and his voice got low and sad.

"Yeah, she went missing exactly six years ago. I don't know, but every year around this time. I feel like she's still alive…I don't know it's impossible for her to be alive."

"Hey when is Yumi coming back from the camping trip?" Odd asked

"Tonight. She'll be back in school tomorrow. I can't wait to see her again. We haven't seen each other all summer and now fall begins and she's coming back." Ulrich sat on his bed. He looked sad and depressed to Odd.

"Ulrich something else is up? I know it is," said Odd sitting on the floor playing with his dog Kiwi. Ulrich looked away from Odd. "Well if I can't get you to talk Jeremy can, but he's at the factory and if Jim catches us leave we won't be able to get to Lyoko for a month because he'll watch every move of ours," said Odd looking at Ulrich trying to see what was wrong. "Odd, I'm fine just tired that's all." Ulrich stood up to go take a shower and passed out.

"ULRICH!" yelled Odd he ran up to help him. Odd yelled for help and tried to carry Ulrich to the infirmary. The new school nurse took him and began to take care of him right away.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He just passed out in our room," Odd said taking out his cell phone.

"We have to get him to a hospital he's barely breathing and his heart rate is very low.

"Will you excuse me I have to call someone?" Odd left the room and dialed Yumi's number. It rang twice and on the third ring Yumi picked up.

"Hello," said Yumi's cheery voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yumi, it's Odd. I don't have good news at all. Ulrich is on his way to the hospital."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Ulrich passed out in our room. His heart rate is very low and he's barely breathing."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Yumi and Odd hung up and Odd called Jeremy.

"Hello," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Ulrich is on his way to the hospital. He passed out in our room. He's barely breathing and his heart rate is very low."

"We'll be right there. Have you called Yumi yet?" he asked.

"Yeah I called her before I called you." Odd met Jeremy and Aletia and they went to the hospital together.


	2. Who is She?

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

Ulrich lay in the hospital bed unconscious when everyone visited him. Yumi had arrived at the hospital with her parents and Ulrich's parents had come too.

That night Ulrich still hadn't woken. Yumi and Ulrich's parents went home, but the gang staid.

"Do you think it's XANA?" asked Yumi.

"No…a tower would have been activated and Aelita was on Lyoko when Odd called and said Ulrich passed out. Something's wrong and it has nothing to do with XANA," said Jeremy pushing up his glasses. Everyone jumped as a strange girl walked into the room.

"It's OK. I won't hurt him or any of you. I'm from Lyoko," said the strange girl her eyes were a glowing blue and her hair was curly blond.

"How do I know you're not XANA," blurted out Jeremy.

"If I were XANA I'd be after Aelita," said the girl. She walked over to Ulrich and laid her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and Ulrich's breathing went back to normal and so did his heart rate.

"How did you do that?" Odd asked as Ulrich opened his eyes.

"Hey, Ulrich," said the girl in a soft whisper.

"Lillian!" said Ulrich as his eyes got wide.

"Yeah, I know you though I was dead. Well here I am," Lillian felt week and fell back into a chair.

"Are you OK?" asked everyone in unison.

"Yeah, It takes a lot out of me you know that Ulrich. When you fell off the cliff when we were five I did the same." Ulrich smiled and everyone became confused.

"It's good to see you alive sis," said Ulrich.

"And it's good to see you alive bro…" Everyone grew silent. The gang was all shocked and confused.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Nobody's Known Till Now

By swimchickmp

No one spoke for quite some time. They were all shocked including Lillian and Ulrich.

"When I was five years old my sister went missing. No one could find her. I found a sewage pipe under my house and I followed underground and just like here. There were scanners and the main computer. Some how she managed send her self to Lyoko. I went after her. We played and had fun until. There was an earth Quake on Lyoko. The ground broke and the next thing that happened was like sector six had blown up. Lillian sent me back to earth by fighting me. I never saw her again until now. I thought the blown up sector would have killed you," Ulrich's eyes looked at Yumi and her eyes were looking at him.

"All it did was link me to Lyoko and XANA. I met Aelita, but she must have forgotten through the separation…"

"I remembered, I didn't think you wanted me to say anything," interrupted Aelita.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like Aelita I'm bound to XANA shutting of the main computer will kill me. I'm here all thanks to Jeremy and basically XANA. What XANA doesn't know is that when he linked Aelita to this world he made the program available to me. Don't ask me how but he did."

"I'm so glad to meet you and I think I might understand. I'm Ulrich's…friend Yumi. We've been friends for a couple years now," said Yumi walking up to her and giving her a friendly hug. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita joined in on hugging Lillian.

When they released Ulrich from the hospital he felt so much better. Lillian has a special sense that can sense when and where someone you love is in danger of loosing his or her life.

Later at the factory everyone was on Lyoko including Lillian. XANA hadn't activated a tower, but they wanted to go to sector five to get information on the Anti- virus. Their visit to sector five was cut short when an unexplained able amount of monsters appeared.

"Yumi take Aelita and Lillian with you. Odd we'll hold them off till Jeremy gives us the vehicles," said Ulrich. Everyone nodded except for Yumi. "GO!" Ulrich yelled. Jeremy got downloaded the vehicles. Aelita went on hers with Yumi. Ulrich went alone and Odd and Lillian went together. They all left sector five and everyone went back to earth after that. Everyone quickly regain their strength from the transfer except Lillian.

"Ulrich…" She could only whisper. He touched his sister's arm and felt she was burning up.

"Oh my goodness, Lillian! You knew didn't you?" asked Ulrich with a furious face. They'd have to sneak Lillian into the school because Jim refused to let any none student on school grounds. They hadn't had the time to enroll her yet.

"Lillian, how could you do this to me? I can't loose you again!" yelled Ulrich as he shook her.

"Ulrich calm down. Don't you see she needs a doctor or a nurse," said Yumi grabbing him and pulling him a way from Lillian.

"She doesn't need a doctor this is XANA. XANA going to completely destroy himself very soon. Jeremy you have to find the Anti-virus soon. If you don't Lillian and Aelita will die.

**P.S. Please review…I need to know if you like it so please review.**


	4. What's Going On?

Nobody's Known Till Now

By swimchickmp

The whole gang sat in Ulrich's room as they all sat in silence. Lillian was asleep in Ulrich's bed and now Aelita had a fever. She fell asleep on Odd's bed.

"Ulrich why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Yumi fumed.

"I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't even talk about it with my parents," said Ulrich calmly as he sat next to his sleeping sister. "Lillian won't last much long. Aelita will since she's been on earth long she'll be stronger. I can't lose her again. We have to save her Jeremy." Ulrich looked like he wanted to cry.

"Ulrich stop changing the subject why didn't you tell us?" asked Yumi yelling at him.

"It hurt too much OK. I couldn't bear to say anything. You've never lost someone Yumi. If I lost her again I'd go crazy and be obsessed in trying to find her again. Yumi I didn't tell you guys because I couldn't say anything with out being depressed. The last time I talked about her I nearly hurt someone I cared about," said Ulrich looking at Aelita. "She knew. I told Aelita when she came to earth. I nearly hurt her. I didn't want to hurt you Yumi." Ulrich turned his back to Yumi and forced the tears to stay back. He held his fists tight. He just sat there tense for a while.

"Ulrich I'm…" said Yumi about to touch his shoulder. He looked at Yumi and she was startled by glowing eyes and a calm face. He looked up at Yumi as he stood up. A bright white light shone and blinded everyone for a second or two. When they could see Ulrich was in his Lyoko uniform He had his sword.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" asked Yumi slowly.

"I don't really have earth parents. I don't know who my parents are and Aelita is my sister. Lillian, Aelita, and I are all family. No one told you because we didn't want anyone to get hurt. When we found about France Hopper I got really confused. I didn't think Lillian was alive."

"If you're from Lyoko why don't you have a fever like Lillian and Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"I already went through that phase when we went to the hospital. That was my phase. I have to get to Lyoko now. XANA won't win this time," said Ulrich as he grabbed his sword. "You know Yumi and Odd can use their powers off of Lyoko too. Like maybe Odd can help me win the war tomorrow night."

"Hey what about me?" asked Yumi mad.

"There's no way I'm going to let you fight. Yumi, I won't loose you or Lillian again. I almost lost you once to XANA that won't happen again. This is the last time XANA will ruin my life." Ulrich changed back to his human form and Lillian woke up. She still couldn't move and Jeremy said he almost had the Anti-virus done.

Ulrich looked at the clock. It was 9:46 pm.

"Oh no." Ulrich looked shocked and he ran out the door. He ran across the school grounds to the park. "I'm here Sissy. Let's get to work," said Ulrich.


	5. Go Back!

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

Ulrich sat with Sissy in the park. They talked about something's and Ulrich left just as fast as he came. He got in and went bed. Lillian was staying in Aelita's room.

The next morning Lillian and Aelita were a hundred percent normal. They all went to their classes and Lillian hid in Ulrich's room.

After class Ulrich went to the cafeteria got his food and took it to Lillian.

"Here Lillian, This is for you to eat." Ulrich sat the food on the bed.

"What about you?"

"I've already eaten." Ulrich hated lying to Lillian, but knew if he told her he hadn't eaten she wouldn't eat. Ulrich went to his classes and was starving.

Yumi got out of her class and met the others outside their class. She noticed Ulrich looked pale and tired.

"Ulrich are you OK?" asked Yumi as after the rest of the gang headed off to their rooms.

"I'm just very tired. I didn't sleep much last night I kept worrying about Lillian." Ulrich hated lying, but he knew he was going to have to get used to it if he wanted to save Lillian and Aelita.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell at least me."

"Yumi, can we not go on to this subject. I'm tired and I don't have the energy to fight right now. Ulrich looked at his watch. "We have to get to Lyoko!" He grabbed her arm and they ran for the sewers. They climbed down the latter and grabbed their skate boards.

When they got to the end of the tunnel they climbed out and ran for the factory. Once inside the factory they took the elevator down to the scanner room.

"How are we going to get to Lyoko without Jeremy?" Yumi stood next Ulrich trying to catch her breath.

"With this." Ulrich held out a necklace. It had the word _Lynokon _on it.

"What does _Lynokon_ mean?" Yumi looked at the necklace carefully.

"It means Lyoko…Now lets save my sisters and Lyoko." Yumi just looked at him. Ulrich closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ulrich's hair flew up as his eyes started to glow again. "Get in the scanner Yumi." Yumi did as she was told she got in the scanners. She went to Lyoko as if Jeremy had sent her.

Ulrich got in the scanner and transferred himself just like he did to Yumi. They were both on Lyoko in the desert region.

"OK…what do we do next?" Yumi stood next to Ulrich.

"We have to find away to get to sector six. The one I thought blew up." They ran into the nearest Tower and Ulrich began to look for information. He didn't find anything and they left for the ice region.

"Ulrich…What exactly are we looking for?" Ulrich looked at Yumi the pointed out into the digital sea.

"That."

"Ulrich how are we going to get all the way over there?" Yumi looked scared.

"We…you're not going. It's too dangerous. I just need you to stay here and make sure no one find out what I'm doing. Do you really think I'm going to let you go out there? You're my g…good friend."

"Ulrich I'm not letting you go out there either."

"Yumi I know how to do this. I used to do this all the time. As long as nothing happens to the line I'll be fine. Trust me Yumi. I can't It's either this or Aelita, Lillian, and I die with Lyoko." Yumi sighed and Ulrich began to climb down the ice cliff to a long thick rickety bridge He began to crawl on top of it. Carefully. Yumi watched nervously as Ulrich was half way to the sixth sector.

"That looks pretty easy." Yumi climbed down the cliff to the rickety bridge and began to crawl on it like Yumi. The rickety bridge began to shake a little and Yumi was about to lose her balance. She wriggled herself on top of the rickety bridge again and began to climb.

Ulrich hadn't noticed Yumi on the rickety bridge yet. The rickety bridge was getting thinner and harder to crawl on. It began to move and harder to move. If Ulrich fell he would fall into the digital sea.

Yumi was catching up to Ulrich. He noticed her and got mad.

"Yumi, go back now. The bridge can only hold one person if that." The rope began to break slowly. "YUMI, go back NOW!" Ulrich yelled with worry and fear in his voice.

"No." Yumi looked at his stern face, but she didn't budge. The rope broke a little bit more.

"YUMI! GO NOW PLEASE!" Ulrich face turned pale and he looked very scared. He turned around on the rope and crawled fast towards Yumi. He got out his sword and the bridge snapped. He held onto Yumi with one hand and the bridge with the other. Half the bridge swung over to the ice cliff and he stuck his sword into the wall. They were close enough to the safe part of the cliff that if someone were to stand on the sword they could climb up. "Yumi climb up and stand on the sword. Hoist yourself up onto the cliff." Yumi did as Ulrich instructed and Ulrich sword slipped out of the ice. Yumi was safe, but Ulrich began to fall into the digital void. Yumi grabbed his hand and he looked up at her.

"It's my turn to save you." Yumi held tight to Ulrich's hand trying to hold him.

"I'm slipping." Ulrich slipped a little more. "Where's Jeremy when you need him?"

"I'm here." Ulrich was glad to hear Jeremy's voice. Yumi pulled Ulrich up and they were both safe, but Ulrich was mad at Yumi.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich. I should have listened, but I put both of us in danger." Ulrich didn't make eye contact with Yumi he just walked away. They went home and Jeremy was full of questions.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"I found it in the center of sector six. Lillian and Aelita have one too, but I made them promise not to use them."

"Why?"

"It drains your life force." Ulrich whispered to himself hoping no one heard.

"WHAT?" Yumi stood up quickly. "You drained my life force and yours."

"No, It just drains the person who uses it. It didn't do anything to you."

"I don't care about me. Ulrich how could you do that."

"I almost found what I needed to stop XANA from destroying himself before we got the anti-viruses."

"ULRICH!" He looked at his watch.

"I have to go. We'll talk later." Ulrich walked out of the room with Yumi screaming behind him. Yumi went home and Ulrich went to the park.

"I'm here…"


	6. Yumi's Secret

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

"I'm here Sissy." Ulrich sat next to her on the bench. They talked for a few minutes about school. Then Ulrich left. He got back to his room and was worn out.

Ulrich must not have realized Odd was standing there. Odd watched him walk to his bed waiting for a hello, but Ulrich fell to the floor unconscious.

"ULRICH!" Odd ran up to him. He wasn't breathing. "ULRICH!" He started rescue breathing, but Ulrich wouldn't start breathing again. Odd checked his pulse, but there wasn't one. Odd started CPR right away. "Come on bud. You have to come back." He said as he pressed on Ulrich's heart then he gave Ulrich a breath. Sissy opened the door and saw Odd. "He's not breathing and his hearts not beating go get the nurse!" Odd kept doing CPR and Sissy ran off she passed Yumi.

"Whoa…What going on Sissy?" Yumi grabbed Sissy's arm.

"Ulrich…he's in his room. His heart isn't beating and he's not breathing. Odd is doing CPR."

"WHAT!" Yumi ran off in the opposite direction as Sissy.

"Yumi, I can't to this much longer. It's not as easy as it looks." Yumi started doing CPR as Odd back off. Ulrich's pulse was back but he still wasn't breathing. Yumi did rescue breathing. Until the nurse arrived with them paramedics. They put Ulrich in the ambulance and Yumi went with him. Odd went to find Jeremy, Aelita, and Lillian. He found Lillian in Aelita's room.

"Lillian, they just took Ulrich to the hospital. He's not breathing." Lillian's eyes filled with tears. She got up and ran out with Odd to find Jeremy and Aelita. They found Jeremy, Aelita, and William all talking.

"Jeremy, Aelita we have to get over to the hospital right away. Ulrich stopped breathing and for a while his heart stopped." Everyone's eyes got big and everyone including William went to the hospital.

When the others arrived Ulrich had a breathing tube in his chest. Yumi sat with him in the room. The only sound was the sound the machines made. Tears flowed in Yumi's eyes, but she blinked them back when everyone joined her.

"What happened?" Yumi asked getting out of the chair.

"He just walked into the room and fell over unconscious."

"You know why. It was the necklace. It drained too much of his life when he tried to save Yumi. It took him a lot of energy to keep the bridge from breaking."

"This is my fault." Yumi sat back down in the chair. She felt the color leave her face. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran for the bathroom. William followed her. He waited outside while she went in and threw up. She came out and had a little bit more color to her face.

"Yumi, I still am very, very sorry I owe you big for not turning me over to the police I could've gone to jail."

"You made a mistake. I might say a big one, but you learned your lesson last month right."

"Oh yeah. I still feel really bad. It was wrong. VERY WRONG. I raped you and I'm so sorry. I told you love makes me crazy."

"You're just using it as an excuse. Ulrich has enough problems right now I'm not going to tell him yet, but I do have to tell you I missed my last cycle."

"What?" Yumi could see the guilt in his eyes. "Ulrich's going to kill me isn't he?"

"No…just let me tell him and you have to promise. If I am pregnant you have to let Ulrich be the father in the child's life. The baby would know about you and you'd get to see it all the time, but Ulrich would have to be the father that the child was closer to."

"I couldn't agree more." Yumi gave him a surprised look. We'll tell people I was raped, but I won't tell who I raped I've forgiven you, but I'm not sure Ulrich will right away, but I know a way you might be able to convince him." Yumi looked into William's eyes. "I told you about Lyoko that night, but what Ulrich didn't tell me was Aelita was his sister and he has another sister Lillian. Ulrich, Lillian, and Aelita were all children of Franz Hopper and he put them to Lyoko. XANA is trying to shut himself off. That would kill Ulrich, Lillian, and Aelita. If you can help us figure out a way to save them Ulrich would call you even."

"OK…Let's do it." William and Yumi walked back to Ulrich's room and were very surprised to see Ulrich awake.

"ULRICH!" Yumi nearly jumped on him. "I'm so glad you're alright." Yumi hugged him and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and William smiled. They had all become friends since in last month. When William gave up his crush on Yumi.

The next day they let Ulrich go back to school, but he had rest. He slept all day and the next day he missed his morning classes, but went to lunch and once again didn't eat but this time Yumi followed him.

She saw Ulrich come out of his room with no food and she knew he hadn't eaten.

"Ulrich! You have to eat something." Ulrich clenched his teeth knowing he was caught. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I have to get Lillian food."

"I understand why you're doing this, but tonight you and Lillian are going to eat dinner and I'm going to bring you lunch deal."

"Deal." Ulrich looked at his watch. His eyes got wide. "I'm late." He ran off again. Yumi got mad.

_Why does he keep running off like that? Is he seeing someone?_

Yumi wanted to follow him, but he was already to far ahead and she couldn't see him. She walked to her next class. After wards she met the gang.

"Anyone seen Ulrich he ran off again?"

"No he wasn't in class. Neither was Sissy." Yumi got furious.

◊◊◊

Ulrich walked to his room and Yumi sat in his room on his bed alone.

"Ulrich, I heard you missed class." Yumi looked mad.

"I went to meet someone and came back and wasn't feeling well I just got back from the nurses office."

"Oh really Sissy missed class to."

"I know she was puking he guts out in the nurse's office." Ulrich looked like he was telling the truth.

"Ulrich make sure to rest you'll feel better soon." The nurse walked by. "Oh yeah and thanks for the help with Sissy."

"No problem." Ulrich smiled and walked into his room he sat on his bed and laid down. Yumi left Ulrich after she apologized. Once Ulrich knew Yumi was out of sight and hearing rang. He grabbed the necklace.

"She's going to kill me for this." Ulrich's eyes began to glow and his hair flew in all directions. He opened his eyes and he was in the ice region in Lyoko. He ran into one of the towers and got to looking for another bridge. He knew there was at least one more e just didn't know where. He found it at the other side of the ice region, but it was heavily guarded. Three mega tanks, four creepers, five hornets, and four tarantulas. There was no way he could fight them all. He hid be hind a rock… decided to go in and fight. He grabbed his sword and charged for the monsters…


	7. Is This the End?

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

Yumi sat next to William in his room talking.

"Ulrich didn't seem right earlier."

"Do you think he found out?"

"No." Yumi just looked at her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you or do anything thing." There came a knock on the door. Lillian came running in out of breath.

"Have you seen Ulrich?" Lillian looked panicked.

"No." Yumi gave her a weird look. She stood up.

"He is SO DEAD!" Lillian turned and slammed the door shut. Yumi looked at William and they both got up and went after Lillian.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"I'm pretty sure he's on Lyoko and since Jeremy didn't send him he used the necklace." Lillian looked at William. "Oooops…He wasn't suppose to know was he."

"He already knows it's a long story and I have to tell Ulrich first." Lillian, William, and Yumi all ran off to the factory.

INSERT BREAK

Ulrich fought the monsters. He fought hard, but he didn't stand a chance. Ulrich got hit with a mega tanks laser and was sent back to earth.

INSERT BREAK

They all got to the factory. They ran into the elevator and went down to the scanner room. They saw Ulrich lying on the floor with his legs in one of the scanners.

"ULRICH!" Lillian ran up to him.

"I tried," he whispered trying to sit up.

"Just relax OK. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." Lillian stood up then fell to the ground in pain.

"It's happening. Lillian send us through the necklace you have enough energy sent William and I we'll stop him. Ulrich showed me where last time. William and I will do this." Lillian sent them and she sat next to her brother in pain. Ulrich was in pain too.

INSERT BREAK

Jeremy and Aelita were walking near the factory when Aelita fell over in pain.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremy put her arm around him neck and lifted her to her feet.

"It's happening. XANA is destroying himself." They went into the factory and were both surprised to see Ulrich and Lillian in the scanner room both in pain.

"Yumi went to Lyoko with William."

"How…never mind. Is there anything I can do to stall him?"

"No…"

INSERT BREAK

Odd walked alone in the sewer. He was looking for Ulrich. Odd got to the end of the sewer and heard screaming coming from inside the factory. He ran in and got into the elevator he went to the computer room, but no one was there. Then he went down to the scanner room. He was shocked to see that Ulrich, Lillian, and Aelita were the ones screaming.

"What's going on?"

"It's happening, Odd. XANA is destroying himself. He knows he can't win he's quitting."

"Jeremy, send me to Lyoko. Is that where Yumi is?"

"And William." Odd looked shocked, but didn't asked questions. Odd got in the scanner and Jeremy sent him to the ice region. Odd saw Yumi and William and ran towards them.

"Come on guys. I know where to go Ulrich showed me all the ways to get to Sector Six." Odd jumped on his automobile. Yumi and William followed him. Odd led them to a bridge that looked weaker than the one Ulrich went on.

"I'll go." Odd began to walk along the bridge and slowly he moved. Odd held on tight to the other side of the rope tightly. He reached the middle of the bridge and he just stopped. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Lillian. I really tried." The rope snapped and Odd jumped and grabbed the other end. He swung into the side of Sector Six. Odd climbed up the bridge like a latter he was on Sector Six. Odd ran into the center of the Sector. "LILLIAN!" He cried out and the whole Sector began to shake. Odd ran into a tower. He started getting information and then he left the tower. "Jeremy, hover board please." Jeremy downloaded the hover board and Odd went back to Yumi. He flew past them right into a tower. Jeremy, get me to Sector Six NOW!" Odd rode right into the pod. He arrived at Sector Five and found the specanism. He went through and everything and put the information into XANA's data base. All the towers turned white.

After he was done he went back to earth and saw Yumi crying over Ulrich. Lillian and Aelita were fine. William was pulling Yumi off of Ulrich. He held her as she cried.

"What's going on?" Odd looked surprised and sad.

"Ulrich's…"

**P.S Did I kill him or not… Please keep reading and please keep reviewing. It motivates me to write the next Chapter.**


	8. What's Going To Happen?

Code Lyoko

By swimchickmp

After he was done he went back to earth and saw Yumi crying over Ulrich. Lillian and Aelita were fine. William was pulling Yumi off of Ulrich. He held her as she cried.

"What's going on?" Odd looked surprised and sad.

"Ulrich's almost dead. There's no way to help him the necklace drained too much of his energy. He's doesn't have much life force anymore. Not enough to live or save him. Odd got mad at his friends for giving up so quickly. He sat next to Ulrich and started CPR to try and save him. He couldn't loose his best friend, his roommate, his partner. Odd smiled as Ulrich began to breathe on his own and his pulse was stronger. Yumi took deep breaths trying to calm herself down incase he woke up. Ulrich began to move and soon his eyes were open. Yumi smiled and gave him a huge hug. She looked pale. Ulrich couldn't move he was still week and it would take him a while to regain his strength.

Odd and William carried Ulrich back to his room. They had the nurse look at him just so he didn't get in trouble for missing classes.

Later in the week Ulrich had enough strength to sit up in bed. Ulrich regained his strength faster than anyone expected. Yumi found out that Ulrich was meeting Sissy so he could get Lillian enrolled in the school without wonder from the principle or Jim. Lyoko was safe and no one lost their life. Ulrich was now friends with William and everything was right or so he thought

**I know the whole story is so short and Yumi still hasn't told Ulrich about being pregnant and William raping her, but it'll be in my sequel. Look for Nobody's Known Till Now**


End file.
